Cellular mechanisms involved in the formation of neuromuscular synapses will be studied using an in vitro preparation of chick embryo ciliary ganglia and skeletal muscle. In particular, the role of acetylcholine receptors in the muscle membrane will be investigated with electrophysiological techniques. In addition, the mechanism by which denervation supersensitivity is controlled will be studied using an in vitro preparation of dissociated adult rat skeletal muscle. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Betz, W. (1976). The formation of synapses between chick embryo skeletal muscle and ciliary ganglia grown in vitro. J. Physiol. 254, 63-73. Betz, W. (1976) Functional and non-functional contacts between ciliary neurones and muscle grown in vitro. J. Physiol. 254, 75-86.